User blog:Morganaforever/Categories and photos
This blog post is entirely about the Merlin Wiki. I've been busy with a lot of things concerning it lately, but I think I first have to let all the users(admins, normal users, moderators, anonymous users) know so that all my effort is not in vain. I would advise you all to read this blog post carefully as it would really help the wiki and its articles grow even more. It concerns the categories and the image uploading. Most older users are aware of what I'm about to state below as I've discussed about those things numerous times with them but, since new members join the wiki everyday, I thought I could not find a better time to create this blog post. The first thing I want to discuss is the categories. Wikia is not exactly what you would call helpful, when regarding the categories. It is really difficult to erase useless or bad-written categories and replacing them with new ones, so that's one thing I want you all to be careful about. Please do not add categories that: *Do not make much sense. We had in the past categories like "People who have epic capes". That came out of nowhere and had nothing to do with the show. We do not need nor like categories like that nor do we like them. *Are too long. Please try to keep them between 1-5 words, if you decide to add any. *Have "people who" on their names. You see, I've been trying to get rid of all those categories for ages (just got rid of "people who have tried to kill Arthur" today and replaced it with "attempted to kill Arthur") so please''' DO NOT!' add categories like that again. Not only they are limited to humans, but they are not exactly what you would call "short". I'm still almost half done and I've been trying to erase all of them for months, so please, do not add any more of them. ''(Note:Please discuss with admins before creating a category; If you have a valid reason to add one, then it is certain they'll grant you permission) The second thing I have to discuss is...photos! We have over 8000 images, and around 20 of them are categorised, with around the 10 of them being categorized by myself...I do not ask you to start categorizing each and every image that has been added, but please just try to categorize the images you upload from now on with suitanble categories. It does not take more than 30 seconds. Also, whenever you upload an image to an article (not in the gallery section) it would be good if you also added a description to it. I've been adding descriptions to all pages I go through and most of them do have description right now, but I'm sure there are still a lot of them that are left undescribed. It would really help both the articles become fuller and more informative and also the users that have not yet seen the show will understand better what they're looking at. That's all! Thanks for reading! I would be glad if you followed those simple tasks whenever you edit around the wiki. I don't think I will be able to fix the categories again, after the first time I get rid of them all, so if you value the wiki or the effort and the passion that most of us put in it, then please follow the tasks mentioned above. Thank you. Category:Blog posts